Power Rangers Elements
by cherrytine7
Summary: This is my own story of a new generation of power rangers who have the help of elements to save the Earth. I don't really know what else to put for my summary so I guess your going to have to read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.


**Power Rangers Element**

**Character Description**

Chloe Devore= She is shy, trusts people to easily, doesn't make a lot of friends but is very loyal and is very kind. She loves basketball, hockey and music. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. (Yellow Ranger) (Wind Element) (Wind Daggers)

Ty Moretti= He is 17, very outgoing acts all tough but has a good heart and cares deeply for his friends. He is very interested in acting. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. (Green Ranger) (Earth Element) (Earth Hammer)

Brandon Devore= He is Chloe's older brother and he can be very protective of her. He is 18, he gets along extremely well with others and has a lot of friends. He enjoys football and hockey. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. (Black Ranger) (Lighting Ranger) (Lighting Spear)

Natalie Trass= She is 17, very confident in herself and isn't scared to stand up for what she thinks is right. She likes drawing and painting pictures. She has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. (Blue Ranger) (Water Element) (Water Bow)

Kyle Cech= He is 18 one of the schools most popular guys, captain of the basketball team. He likes to help out others and likes to show he cares. He has brown shaggy hair and green eyes. (Red Ranger) (Fire Element) (Fire Sword)

Ben Cass= The mentor.

**Chapter One**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway with my sister it was the beginning of the new school year and we were making our way to out lockers. Chloe being her usually clumsy self bumped into someone, Macy the schools queen bee.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Macy said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry" I quietly mumbled Chloe.

"Whatever" Macy said and walked away.

As soon as Macy waked away I chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Chloe.

"The day hasn't even started and you already managed ti annoy Macy." I replied.

"Shut up!" Chloe said smacking my arm.

When we got to our lockers we headed our separate ways to our classes I was going to Math and Chloe went to English. I was about to open the door to the classroom when the lights went out. When they turned back on I was in a different place.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I was inside the auditorium practicing my acting, when someone opened the door. My friend Mark walked in, "Hey man! Thought I would find you here, how was your summer?"

"Hey Mark, it was good what about yours?" I asked.

"Great I had so much fun and my family's beach house was awesome. What class you got first?" Asked Mark

"I have history first." I answered.

"Oh I have science, I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah see you later" I replied as I watched him walk away.

I looked at my watch and thought I should start heading class I picked up my backpack and started to walk out. I was about to leave when the ground started shaking and I fell through.

"Ah!"

Terrified I screamed, what was happening but soon i landed and found myself in a room I never seen before.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was sitting down on floor wondering what kind of place this is when I heard something plop down on the floor. I saw a Ty a guy from my school a year younger than me that loved acting I remember seeing him in the school plays. "Where is this place?" Ty asked.

"I hate to say this but I don't know, by the way my name is Brandon your Ty right?"

"Yeah and I know who you are." Ty replied.

"You got any ideas on how to get out of here?" Ty asked.

"No I don't" I replied sadly.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I was sitting outside the school drawing a picture when I noticed someone came and sat down beside me. "Hey." My friend Claire said.

"Hey'' I replied with a smile.

"Can I see your picture?" Claire asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

"Wow this is great!"

"Thanks, so what class you got first?" I asked.

"English you?"

"Science" I said.

"Awh we don't have the same class, well I better get going if I don't want to be late I will see you later." Claire said.

"Ok see yah." I leaned over and hugged her.

I heard the bell ring and soon I was the only person left outside I was just about to leave when, all the water sprinklers in the yard turned on. This is very strange I thought to myself soon the water was all gathered together like a whirlpool and I was sucked inside. I didn't have a chance to freak out I found myself in a room. I sat up and saw two other people in the room.

"Hey do you guys know where this place is?" I asked, dripping with water.

"We were hoping you knew that, I'm Ty and he is Brandon your Natalie right?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I know I've seen you guys around and yeah that's me." I said.

"Well I suggest we start looking around see if we can find what this place is or if we can find a way out." Brandon suggested.

"Sound's good." I replied.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I was hanging out with the guys when the bell rang and we headed our different ways to get to our classes I went with Bryce and Matt to math. Great I thought to myself when I realized I forgot my bag in my car.

"I forgot bag in car I have to go it I will meet up with you guys later." I explained.

"First day of school you're already forgetting things." Matt joked.

"Alright see yah later man.'' Bryce said chuckling.

I walked out to my car and unlocked it opening the door. After grabbing my bag I closed the door and locked it. When I was walking back to school I felt my body getting warmer than I realized I was on fire! I dropped to the ground to start rolling but when I went down I feel right through the ground and landed on a different floor. As soon I landed the fire went out. I was looking at my body with wide eyes. That's when I noticed there were other people in the room,

"Did you guys just see that?" I asked.

Judging by their wide opened mouths they did. They gave a small nod and I finally realized that these people were from my school on the right was Brandon the school's best football player, in the middle was Natalie I heard she is very good at art and on the left was Ty the actor.

"Ok guys if you don't know my name its Kyle and do you guys have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"No man we all just randomly showed up in here." Ty said.

"We have been stuck here for the past little bit." Natalie said.

"Well that's just great." I mumbled.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I was fast walking down the hall because I was late. Great job Chloe it's the first day of school you already made someone mad and now you're going to be late. I was almost to class when I dropped my things. Great! I bent down to pick them up, it started to get really windy I looked behind me and it looked like there was a small tornado I walked closer to it and it was getting bigger. I turned around to run away but I got sucked right inside. I was spinning around inside then I got thrown out on the hard floor. I looked around the room and saw 4 people who went to my school Kyle, Natalie, Ty and Brandon.

Wait what Brandon? "Chole what are you doing here?" Brandon asked coming towards me to make sure I was alright.

"I don't know I was in this weird tornado thing spinning around next thing I know my here, wherever here is." I said while Brandon was helping me up.

"Great you're all here." A voice behind me said causing me to jump up along with everyone else.

Kyle stepped forward, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ben and I will teach and guide all of you." The man stated.

"You have all been chosen for important jobs, to protect the earth, to become the next generation of Power Rangers! You will been known as the Element Power Rangers!" The man called Ben explained.

"You're kidding right?" I heard my brother asked.

"I am most defiantly not kidding this is very serious a group of dangerous monsters have awakened and threaten the earth!" Ben exclaimed.

"Guys I honestly don't think he's joking around I remember hearing about the Power Rangers before and how else would you explain what just happened." I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Ben smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kyle said.

"So does that mean you guys choose to accept?" Ben asked.

"Sure why not I like to help people and I don't want the earth to be destroyed." Kyle said.

"With that I will tell you you're elements." Ben said.

"Chole, you will be the yellow ranger and your element is wind as your special weapon you will have the wind daggers. Ty, you will be the green ranger your element is the earth as your special weapon you will have the earth hammer. Brandon, you will be the black ranger you element is lighting as your special weapon you will have the lighting spear. Natalie, you will be the blue ranger your element is water as your special weapon you will have the water bow. Last but defiantly not least is Kyle, you will lead the team as the red ranger your element is fire as your special weapon you will have the fire sword."

Ben told us all. I watched as Ben pulled out a sliver box.

"These will be your ranger morpher's they are very important, they let you morph and communicate with each other." Ben explained handing one to each of us.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

All of a sudden I heard a loud alarm go off, Ben looked horrified

"Rangers,"

He said that's when I realized he was talking to us,

"I'm afraid the monster are already attacking you must at quick. To morph all you have to do is call your and element access power up!" Ben explained.

I nodded along with everyone else and thought that I'm going to have to protect these people and their going to protect me but we are going to protect everyone.

"Now go!" Ben exclaimed.

We arrived at the warehouse where the monster was supposed to be but all we saw was weird monsters? I think that looked like foot soldiers. That's when my morpher started to beep, I opened it and Ben's voice came out.

"Rangers those are foot soldiers of the monsters you will fight, power up and take them down the ranger suits will give you guys extra strength and help you out."

After that he hung up. I looked at everyone they all looked a little nervous and a little anxious.

"Ok guys let's do this." I said.

In respond Chloe called out.

"Wind element access power up!"

Ty decided to take this as his cue.

"Earth element access power up!" Ty shouted.

Natalie went next.

"Water element access power up!" She cried.

Brandon yelled. "Lighting element access power up!"

Well now it's my turn I thought

"Fire element access power up!" I shouted "We are the Element Power Rangers we will fight to protect the earth and we won't be stopped!"

"Ok guys, we are going to need to stay focused to beat them." I explained.

With that we all headed to battle taking out the foot soldiers.

"This isn't so hard." Ty said while kicking one in chest causing it to fall over and disappear.

"Careful we don't want to jinx it." Brandon warned.

About minutes 5 later they finished off all the monsters.

"Good job guys." I said.

"I wouldn't get too far ahead of ours yet, it doesn't look like were done here." Natalie stated.

Sure enough they saw a monster with two heads one in front and one in the back and he had 4 arms.

"That guy looks tough." Chloe said

"Don't worry we can handle him no problem." Ty said confidently.

**Author's Note  
This is my first story so please review and let me know if should continue with the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
